A soft agar assay system to screen both fresh human tumors and established cell lines for the effects of various biological response modifiers has been established. Modifications are currently being made to convert this system to a micro-assay procedure for the semi-automated evaluation of BRMs on tumor cells grown in the clonagenic assay system.